miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Lahiffe
|relatives = Mother Nino Lahiffe (older brother) |friends = Marinette Dupain-Cheng Alya Césaire Ella and Etta Césaire Lila Rossi |likes = Receiving gifts for Christmas |dislikes = Waiting for Christmas Romance |weapons = Snow globe (As Christmaster) Spray can gun (As Timetagger) |abilities = Animating toys (As Christmaster) Teleporting and sending people back in time (As Timetagger) |akumatized identity = Christmaster Timetagger}} is Nino's little brother, with whom Nino has a close bond. In "Christmaster", after he begins to want Christmas to arrive immediately so that he can receive his gift, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Christmaster, a Christmas elf-themed supervillain. In "Timetagger", a grown up Chris from the future is akumatized by someone and becomes Timetagger, a time travelling rapper-themed supervillain, who comes to the present. Appearance Physical appearance Chris has light auburn hair, light brown eyes, and a light brown skin tone. He wears black glasses identical to his brother's. Civilian attire Chris wears a light olive green shirt layered with a blue plaid flannel one. He also wears a pair of black frame glasses. As Christmaster He has white skin and red eyes and has a black and red jester-like Santa Claus hat and jester boots. As Timetagger Timetagger has periwinkle skin, navy hair, and bright green eyes. Covering his eyes are green shades. He wears a black hoodie with sky blue edges, the hood over his head, and black sweatpants. Under the hood is a neon yellow visor, and on the back of the hoodie is a symbol depicting a clock. Around his neck, he has a gas mask colored sky blue and neon yellow and a yellow chain necklace with a clock on it. He wears high-top shoes that are mainly black with yellow laces and have blue symbols on them. Personality Chris is small and funnyTwitter account Miraculous_US recording information from the May 17 event. (exact moment here). He considers himself a big boy, that's why he is capricious and rebellious when Marinette wants to play with him with toys, making him extremely hard to get along with. Despite having a lot of toys, he thinks dolls are for small children, and his toys are different. For this reason, he does not like to watch cartoons intended for younger people and protests when someone says he is too young to play certain games. However the boy is highly curious, hinted by how excited he is at the gifts that Marinette hides from him. He can be skeptical, but if someone doesn't admit to lying after he calls them out, he is quick to believe them. This is shown when he does not believe in the words of Marinette that she is Santa's elf, but believes it soon after calling her out, hoping that the girl will get the perfect gift for him. He hates the term love and thinks it's horrible, but he also knows how to be polite, greeting Ladybug while Cat Noir takes him away. As Christmaster, he is very greedy and fond of his toys, and is willing to give up his akuma for them. As Timetagger, he is incredibly arrogant and conceited in his own abilities, and is fond of taunting his enemies. He shows little to no concern about how his actions will affect others or history in general, sending people back in time at random and even tormenting Bunnyx by banishing her to various different time periods. He is even willing to manipulate Hawk Moth as part of his scheme, making him believe that he was sent by his future counterpart to get the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses for him in the past, only to double-cross him by revealing that he wasn't the one who sent him at all. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng In “Christmaster”, Chris was being babysat by Marinette and gets annoyed when she suggests that he play with his toys rather than video games, insisting that he is a big boy. He notices that Marinette has several presents hidden in her room and asks about it, only for Marinette to lie and claim that she is one of Santa’s elves. He is upset with her when he learns the truth, though he quickly forgives her but is disgusted to learn that the presents she hid are for a boy. Nino Lahiffe Not much is known about Chris’ relationship with his brother, but Nino does care about him as he shows concern for Chris when he appears sad after being at Marinette’s house and later on when he is akumatized. Lila Rossi In “Timetagger”, when Lila babysits Chris and tells him that she invented the game Freestyle Clash, Chris is amazed by this and calls her cool, unaware that she was lying. Abilities As Christmaster Wields a magic snow globe that, when a toy touches it, makes the toy enlarge, come to life, and be give powers and abilities that correspond to the nature of the toy. Examples include: *A toy dog that can track people through smell. *A toy catfish that can swim through the air. *Ladybug and Cat Noir action figures that can use Lucky Charm and Cataclysm, respectively. **The Ladybug and Cat Noir toys can also use their powers multiple times. He also resides in a floating citadel made of building blocks. As Timetagger His spray paint gun allows him to open a portal in time. He can open a portal for himself, or shoot someone to send them to a time period of Timetaggers choosing. This often results altering history, such as making Mr. Ramier a famous knight in the 15th century with a statue of him built outside the Louvre, ancient paintings depicting Jagged Stone and Nadja Chamack, and an ancient Egyptian stone tablet with an image of André the Icecream Man. He can also use his gun to mark a location with graffiti, and later use the graffiti to teleport "back in time" to that location in the same pose he struck when he marked the location. Sightings Episodes Family Trivia * In the French version, Chris is named Noël. ** Since his debut episode was planned as a Christmas special, the different name is apparently intended to match the episode's name with the holiday theme. ** This follows suit on the wordplay of Nino's name with Nolife. * He is possibly friends with Manon Chamack. * He is the first akumatized victim that willingly gives his akumatized object to Ladybug. * He's the sixth child to be akumatized, following Manon Chamack, August, Ella and Etta Césaire and Unnamed boy. ** Additionally, Christmaster's powers are similar to the Puppeteer's, for they both bring toys to life with an akumatized object used to control them. * He is the first known akumatized villain that was akumatized by the Future Butterfly Miraculous holder. * Timetagger is the third akumatized villain to have time-related powers after Timebreaker and Backwarder. de:Chris Lahiffe es:Chris Lahiffe pl:Noel Lahiffe pt-br:Chris Lahiffe fr:Noël Lahiffe ru:Крис Лейф Category:Male Characters Category:Members of Lahiffe family Category:Future villains Category:Akumatized villains Category:Children Category:Recurring Characters